The Daughter of the Mafia
by Igotztoomanynames
Summary: A new girl comes to Ouran. No one really knows anything about her, except she's from France. So what exactly could she be hiding? TamakiXOC
1. Chapter 1

_This sucks. _A young girl with pale white hair and jade eyes thought glumly. She had the lightest hair in the school and maybe the country from the looks others were giving her.

_Have they ever seen a girl with white hair before? Seriously!_

She walked around and was nearly trampled by the hoard of girls who came rushing through the hallway towards the abandoned music room.

"Sorry!" One girl yelled, but didn't stop in her pursuit towards the room.

She had to check this out.

She opened the door to the music room and covered her eyes at the bright light emanating from the rrom. There were guys standing there wearing the school uniform. Instead of wearing the standard girl's uniform she opted to wear the boy's. She looked good and it emphasized her well-sized chest while making her look modest.

"Welcome, Princess." A cute boy with deep violet eyes and hair just a bit darker than hers greeted.

She raised an eyebrow, "I'm no Princess. The name's Natari. And what kind of business you running here, eh?"

"This is a Host Club. And I am the President, Tamaki Suoh." He explained.

"What the hell's a Host Club?"

The boy looked shocked, "How can you not know what that is? Come, me and the other member's must explain it to you."

"Tama-Wait! Woah!"

She knocked over a expensive-looking vase and saw a effeminate-looking boy roll his eyes when it broke into tiny pieces, along with the stand that it was perched on, "Here we go again. Good luck with the Shadow King." He told her. She looked confused.

"Shadow...wha?"

She tripped again and an intimidating yet handsome raven looked down at her. He pushed his glasses up, "That would be 7...9 hundred million yen? Nope. 79 hundred million yen." He didn't smile.

"What! I can't afford that!" She panicked.

"Then you are officially the Host Club's maid. I even have a little outfit for you!" A redhead told her, grinning evilly as he gave her the maid's outfit.

"There's no way I'm wearing that!" She was on her feet again.

"Of course." There were two redheads now. "We can have you do something else..."

They advanced on her and giggled perversely, "Hikaru!" Tamaki yelled to the more mischievous-looking one. "You and Kaoru leave the poor girl alone!"

"My apologies, princesse."

"Oui. Vous parler francais?"

"Oui. Je suis depuis France."

"Moi outre."

"How fantastic!" He was back to speaking english, leaving the others dumbfounded.

"Kyouya?" Haruhi asked.

The boy pushed his glasses up with his index finger, "They're both from France." he answered simply. "Miss Natari, you are now in debt to the Host Club. Your first duty is to serve the customers drinks." She nodded and everyone continued what they were doing before the girl walked in while she served drinks.

* * *

><p>"Are you really a commoner?" Tamaki asked, grinning.<p>

"Shut up." Natari was really tired of being called a commoner. _What the hell was that anyway?_

"Nata-chan! Do you want to eat cake with me and Usa-chan?" the boy asked.

"Not right now...um...Mitsukuni-senpai." Natari answered. "How about you eat cake with Takashi-senpai?"

"Ok!" the height-challenged boy seemed content with her answer so she sat down next to her first friend. She wasn't really comfortable with the rest of them, especially the blonde's best friend.

"Natari, what year are you anyway?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm a second year, like Tamaki." She gave a small smile and laid her head on his shoulder contently. He didn't seem to mind.

"Hey Tono, can we go out to the beach again? Not as a Host Club event but for fun?" Kaoru asked. It was surprisingly easy to tell him and his twin apart.

"OF COURSE!" Tamaki's eyes started to shine in anticipation, "HOW ABOUT TOMORROW!"

"Sounds fun." Natari added, "Can I go?" She seemed apprehensive as she asked this.

"You're invited to all Host Club events." Haruhi told her, smiling.

"Thanks. I'll see you guys there."

"NOT ON MY WATCH!" A voice yelled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cliffhanger! Any Beta Readers out there? Please? Review!<strong>_

_**~Natari~**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

**_Don't Own OHSHC_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"NOT ON MY WATCH!"<em>**

Everyone turned towards the overly loud voice, "Who are you?" Natari asked.

"I am Renge Hoshakuji, manager of the Host Club! Exactly who are you and why are you clinging on to my moneymakers, you slut!"

"Me?" She looked around, as if another new girl was there.

"Yes you! Hanging on to **my** Kyouya!"

"I'm Natari. I'm the new girl and Tamaki's friend."

"Hm...I don't like you!" She said, turning around and crossing her arms.

"Tama-Tama, Quelle a été votre enfance?" Natari asked.

He looked surprised at her sudden question, "Oh. Um..fines. Je vis avec ma mère en France et a été ôtée pour reprendrel'entreprise de mon père." He answered swiftly.

She gave him a hug, "Quelle tristesse. Ma mère a été tuée et j'ai dû aller au Japon et maintenant je vis sur mes propres." she said sadly.

Kyouya landed an inquisitive eye on them, intrigued with their conversation.

Natari looked at her phone and her eyes widened, "I have to go! I'll see all of you later!"

* * *

><p>Tamaki was taking a stroll down to a commoner's gas station to get his Grandmother some aspirin, the bitch. He was walking by a dark alleyway when he heard a scream.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>UnBeta-ed. Forgot to say that at the Beginning. Review! Sorry if the French is terrible. Not really in-tune with my culture and its language. I bid you adieu! <strong>_

~Natari!~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

_**Don't Own OHSHC**_

**_Still UnBeta-ed. Sorry. Also there is perverted themes in this chapter. A little. JUst letting you know. _**

* * *

><p>"Natari-senpai!" Kaoru yelled, seeing the girl come out of Tamaki's limo. She had tears in her eyes and had a small pile of ash in her hands.<p>

He ran over, "Natari-senpai, you alright?"

"No. My apartment...it;s gone. Now where am I supposed to live and all my things are gone!" She had on a red summer dress. He had to admit, she had a well-developed figure and a swimsuit would only emphasize that. _Dammit! _How he wished he could see her in a swimsuit.

"C'mon. We'll head to the hotel room and we'll let you pick what we're eating, alright?" Tamaki soothed.

"Alright." she let him lead her and saw Haruhi in a girl's swimsuit. What. The. Heck! "Haruhi! You're a girl!" she asked incredulously.

"Yea. I forgot to tell you, didn't I?"

"Yea. I love your swimsuit." A small tear escaped her eye once again and she saw Kaoru whispering to Hikaru. She suddenly got an idea, "PIZZA!" She ran off, leaving everyone clueless.

* * *

><p>Natari came back carrying 4 boxes with 3 white bags on top and some containers of cheese, "Here you go! Food!"<p>

"Exactly what is this?" Kyouya asked.

"Pizza, duh!" A the rich kids looked confused and Haruhi stepped up and grabbed a piece, "It's commoner food." She rolled her eyes as she ate.

This convinced Tamaki, who grabbed a piece and started eating along with the two girls. He saw Natari dip her pizza in a breadstick in a container of cheese and looked at her with violet eyes, "Can I try?"

She nodded and let him bite her breadstick, "Is it good?" she asked him. He grinned widely and nodded.

"Hey Natari-senpai, look what me and Kaoru got for you!"

Her eyes widened and she hugged the both of them, "I'll go put it on! Thanks so much!" she ran into the bathroom to put on the new swimsuit.

"Uh Kaoru...Hikaru...I'm not so sure about this." the swimsuit looked more like a bra and underwear than anything else. Tamaki held back a nosebleed but his couldn't stop his jaw from dropping as he stared at the girl.

The bikini emphasized her figure and had strings tying up the back and the sides of the bottom. It was nothing like what Haruhi had on.

"You're fine." they reassured her.

"Come on, have some commoner soda! This 'red' flavor is absolutely phenomenal!" Tamaki said, eyes focused on her face.

Natari grabbed a soda and hopped on a bed, drinking it and jumping on the bed happily, "Come on Takashi-senpai!" the tall brunette shook his head, "What about you Tama-kun?"

"Nah, I'll just watch." he said in an un-Tamaki-like voice, watching her. He looked highly entertained.

"Come on Haruhi!" she grabbed her female companion and they jumped together, continuing to drink the soda.

"Hikaru, what did you do?"

"I admit it, the soda's a little spiked."

"She has a low tolerance for alcohol, she's hyper when she's tipsy, let's stop her beofre it gets worse!" Tamaki took the glass of soda away from her and pick her up bridal style, "LET'S GO!"

They all headed to the beach and he threw her in, "Tamaki, you bastard!" she yelled playfully, "That's not right!" They chased each other and they all enjoyed themselves for quite a while.

When the sun set, they sat at the edge of the beach and Natari sat in Tamaki's lap. the two sat there contently, "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes you are. I mean, yes it is." he quickly corrected himself.

She frowned a bit when she knew he wasn't looking. _Why can't he just make a move?_ She despaired.

* * *

><p>"Come on Tama-kun, share a bed with me. Pleeeeease?" Natari asked, giving him the puppy dog eyes.<p>

"I..." he struggled to refuse on the bounds of morals but he really wanted to, and the puppy dog eyes she was giving him really wasn't helping. "Kyouya?"

"He'd love to." _Bastard. _he thought, even though he was silently thanking him at the same time.

* * *

><p>I thought that wasn't half bad. Hm? Review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

_**Don't Own OHSHC. Bisco Hatori does.**_

_**UnBeta-ed**_

* * *

><p>"Tamaki?" Natari whispered, tapping the blonde on his shoulder.<p>

"Huh? Are you alright?" he asked, his voice muffled by a yawn.

"Yeah. I just have something else to tell you." he immediately sat upright at her words, letting her head rest in his lap as he played with her hair.

"My brother. He went missing about six months ago. It said that he came here. That's why I'm here. To find him. He's a fourth year and has blode hair with eyes like mine. Have you seen him before?"

"I don't recall." Her eyes closed tightly in despair, "But you'll find him. He's probably looking for you too."

"Really?" she asked, the hope clear in her voice.

"Yes, really. Trust me, Natari."

"Thanks Tamaki, for before. You saved my life, you know that, right?"

He nodded, smiling, "Yep. And I'd do it again." He grinned lightly. She sat up so he was in between her legs as she sat on his lap.

Gradually, they both leaned in until the lights flickered on, revealing the rest of the Hosts standing at the door, "Woah, didn't know we were interrupting anything..." Hikaru teased, "We'll just go. Tamaki...take this!" The twin grinned as he threw a small square package at them.

"Have fun getting laid, senpai!" Haruhi shouted as she walked out, causing both of them to look at the package that Natari had in her small hands.

"Is this?" Tamaki nodded. "Are you a virgin, Tamaki?" he nodded again.

"The only one in the Host Club over 5'3. So, uh..." he looked away as she got up and went into the bathroom, both still blushing profusely.

* * *

><p>"Was that necessary? Especially you, Haruhi." The Shadow King directed his deep grey eyes at the couple.<p>

"Come on, Kyouya-senpai. It wasn't that big of a deal. We were just teasing."

"You know me, Kyouya. And now that me and Haruhi are together, I had to influence her in some way. Tono needs a girlfriend and we all know it. Mori's dating that one chick, Hunni's too obsessed with cake, you're dating the one girl that you don't hate, and Kaoru's dating some girl. Stop denying the truth."

"Hikaru, the fact of the matter is..."

"Senpai's lonely. He needs Natari-senpai and Natari-senpai probably needs him just as much if not more. We're right."

"Forget it. I'm tired and I need a nap. Now leave me alone and if you wake me up again, **I'll kill all of you." **

Everyone ran away to their room quickly and Kaoru opted to go sleep on the coach instead of the room he shared with Kyouya.

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly, I don't get the point of this chapter except having a TamaNata moment and letting you know about her brother. A filler with a purpose, I guess. Inform me of any mistakes I made. Still looking for a Beta, anyone out there? Reviewers get to pick make an OC to be Mori's, Kaoru's and Kyouya's GFs. I need you to specify or send me a link with the looks and describe personality and which Host you would prefer. Remember, FIRST COME FIRST SERVE! <strong>

**REVIEW OR THE SHADOW KING WILL TAX YOU RANDOMLY!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

_**Don't Own OHSHC. Bisco Hatori does.**_

_**UnBeta-ed**_

* * *

><p>"Tamaki?" Natari whispered, tapping the blonde on his shoulder.<p>

"Huh? Are you alright?" he asked, his voice muffled by a yawn.

"Yeah. I just have something else to tell you." he immediately sat upright at her words, letting her head rest in his lap as he played with her hair.

"My brother. He went missing about six months ago. It said that he came here. That's why I'm here. To find him. He's a fourth year and has blode hair with eyes like mine. Have you seen him before?"

"I don't recall." Her eyes closed tightly in despair, "But you'll find him. He's probably looking for you too."

"Really?" she asked, the hope clear in her voice.

"Yes, really. Trust me, Natari."

"Thanks Tamaki, for before. You saved my life, you know that, right?"

He nodded, smiling, "Yep. And I'd do it again." He grinned lightly. She sat up so he was in between her legs as she sat on his lap.

Gradually, they both leaned in until the lights flickered on, revealing the rest of the Hosts standing at the door, "Woah, didn't know we were interrupting anything..." Hikaru teased, "We'll just go. Tamaki...take this!" The twin grinned as he threw a small square package at them.

"Have fun getting laid, senpai!" Haruhi shouted as she walked out, causing both of them to look at the package that Natari had in her small hands.

"Is this?" Tamaki nodded. "Are you a virgin, Tamaki?" he nodded again.

"The only one in the Host Club over 5'3. So, uh..." he looked away as she got up and went into the bathroom, both still blushing profusely.

* * *

><p>"Was that necessary? Especially you, Haruhi." The Shadow King directed his deep grey eyes at the couple.<p>

"Come on, Kyouya-senpai. It wasn't that big of a deal. We were just teasing."

"You know me, Kyouya. And now that me and Haruhi are together, I had to influence her in some way. Tono needs a girlfriend and we all know it. Mori's dating that one chick, Hunni's too obsessed with cake, you're dating the one girl that you don't hate, and Kaoru's dating some girl. Stop denying the truth."

"Hikaru, the fact of the matter is..."

"Senpai's lonely. He needs Natari-senpai and Natari-senpai probably needs him just as much if not more. We're right."

"Forget it. I'm tired and I need a nap. Now leave me alone and if you wake me up again, **I'll kill all of you." **

Everyone ran away to their room quickly and Kaoru opted to go sleep on the coach instead of the room he shared with Kyouya.

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly, I don't get the point of this chapter except having a TamaNata moment and letting you know about her brother. A filler with a purpose, I guess. Inform me of any mistakes I made. Still looking for a Beta, anyone out there? Reviewers get to pick make an OC to be Mori's, Kaoru's and Kyouya's GFs. I need you to specify or send me a link with the looks and describe personality and which Host you would prefer. Remember, FIRST COME FIRST SERVE! <strong>

**REVIEW OR THE SHADOW KING WILL TAX YOU RANDOMLY!**


End file.
